Jetzt gehörst du mir!
by Andrea O'Down
Summary: Nachdem sie das letzte Mal so rüde von einem Alarm unterbrochen wurden, hatten Duke und Andrea eigentlich vor, nun da weiterzumachen, wo sie am Vortag aufgehört hatten. Aber irgendwie scheint sich alles gegen Duke verschworen zu haben...


Jetzt gehörst du mir!

Duke seufzte. Wieso hatte Wildwing ihn ausgerechnet heute zum Aufräumen nach dem Training verdonnern müssen? Er konnte noch ganz genau Andreas Blick sehen, den diese ihm zugeworfen hatte, als sie mit Mallory und Tanya in Richtung Umkleidekabine verschwunden war – entschuldigend, mitleidig, begleitet von einem leichten Schulterzucken. Dabei hatten sie heute doch etwas ganz Anderes vorgehabt! Nein, eigentlich hatten sie das gestern schon vorgehabt. Oder besser gesagt: Sie waren gerade dabei gewesen, als der Alarm losgegangen war. Duke hätte es nicht für möglich gehalten, die Saurier noch mehr zu hassen, als er es ohnehin schon tat, aber in dem Moment, als er gerade dabei gewesen war, seine Liebste in den Armen zu halten, sie innig zu küssen und die Vorfreude auf das verspürt hatte, was gleich noch folgen sollte, und ihn der Alarm so erbarmungslos auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückgeholt hatte, da hatte er die Saurier wirklich noch mehr gehasst. Noch viel mehr. Und als sie dann Stunden später wieder nach Hause gekommen waren, waren sie natürlich zu kaputt gewesen, um dort fortzusetzen, wo sie aufgehört hatten. Das hatten sie für heute nach dem Training geplant gehabt. Und jetzt machte im Wing einen Strich durch die Rechnung beziehungsweise musste er nun noch länger warten. Ein erneutes Seufzen. Irgendwie war heute nicht sein Tag.

Als er dann endlich in seinem und Andreas Zimmer ankam – das Aufräumen hatte heute länger gedauert als sonst; Nosedive hatte bestimmt mit Absicht die Pucks dermaßen über die gesamte Eisfläche verteilt –, lag Andrea bereits im Bett. Das Licht war zwar noch an, aber sie hatte sich bereits auf die Seite gedreht und die Decke bis zu den Schultern hochgezogen. Duke sah sie eine Weile an, aber sie reagierte nicht. Ein untrügliches Zeichen dafür, dass sie tatsächlich schon schlief. Er seufzte – das schien heute eine seiner Lieblingsbeschäftigungen zu sein –, ging ins Bad und duschte erst mal ausgiebig.

Als er wieder zurück ins Schlafzimmer kam – er hatte sich nur ein Handtuch um die Hüfte geschlungen –, wollte er gerade seinen Pyjama vom Stuhl neben dem Bett nehmen, als Andrea sich aufsetzte.

„Oh, entschuldige", sagte der graue Erpel. „Hab ich dich geweckt?" Er wandte sich dem Bett zu – und erstarrte einen kurzen Moment.

Andrea saß da, lächelte ihn an, aber da die Decke von ihren Schultern gerutscht war, war unschwer zu erkennen, dass sie oben ohne war. Duke schmunzelte, reckte ein wenig den Hals, um zu erkennen, ob das mit der nicht vorhandenen Bekleidung wohl auch für ihre untere Körperhälfte galt. Und als sie sich zum Rand des Bettes, zu ihm hin, bewegte, sah er, dass dem so war.

„Du hast nicht gerade viel an", sagte er grinsend.

Andrea hockte sich, ebenfalls grinsend, vor ihm hin und entfernte das Handtuch von seinen Hüften. „Du aber auch nicht."

Dann legte sie die Hände auf seine Hüften und begann, seine Brust zu küssen.

Duke tat einen tiefen Atemzug, sog die Luft regelrecht ein. Mit einem Schlag war alles vergessen – dass die Saurier sie gestern unterbrochen hatten, dass er heute zum Aufräumen verdonnert worden war, dass Nosedive es ihm extra schwer gemacht hatte, mit seiner Arbeit fertig zu werden. Das alles kümmerte ihn nicht mehr, als er spürte, wie Andrea seine Brust liebkoste, ab und zu sanft mit ihrem Schnabel über seine Federn strich, dann wieder ihre Zunge über seine Brustmuskeln gleiten ließ. Langsam arbeitete sie sich tiefer, widmete sich nun seinem Bauch. Dukes Atem beschleunigte, je länger ihre Liebkosungen dauerten, er hoffte inständig, dass sie damit auch noch etwas weiter südlich fortfahren würde, und so entkam ihm ein unwilliger Laut, als sie sich wieder nach oben küsste. Er konnte regelrecht spüren, dass sie grinste. Aber er wusste ja, dass sie ihn manchmal ganz gerne ein wenig quälte – nur um ihn dann umso mehr dafür zu entschädigen. Bis jetzt war er jedenfalls nie enttäuscht worden.

Und auch diesmal schien es nicht anders zu sein, als Andrea, nachdem sie seine Brust wieder ausgiebig geküsst und gekost hatte, ihre Liebkosungen wieder tiefer gleiten ließ. Doch wieder ignorierte sie die entscheidende Körperpartie und küsste stattdessen seinen rechten Oberschenkel.

Dukes Herz raste. Wusste sie eigentlich, was sie ihm da antat? Aber eigentlich kannte er ja die Antwort. Ja, sie wusste es, sie wusste es nur zu gut.

Er keuchte auf, als ihr Busen beiläufig über seine bereits aufgerichtete Männlichkeit strich, als sie sich seinem anderen Oberschenkel zuwandte. Diese Frau!

Ihre Zunge strich über seine Federn, die Zungenspitze erkundete die Haut, die darunter lag. Duke stöhnte auf. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, sich vorzustellen, wie sich diese Zungenspiele an anderer Stelle anfühlen würden.

Doch dann hörte Andrea mit ihren Küssen auf. Sie zog den Kopf zurück und verharrte über Dukes Körpermitte. Er konnte ihren warmen Atem an seinem Glied spüren.

„Bitte!", dachte er nur. „Bitte!"

Doch auch diesmal wurde sein stummes Flehen ignoriert. Andrea wandte sich seinem Bauchnabel zu, doch als in der Bewegung wieder ihr Busen über seine empfindlichste Stelle strich, gab es für Duke kein Halten mehr.

Ehe Andrea noch richtig mitbekam, was los war, fühlte sie sich an den Schultern gepackt, herumgedreht und bäuchlings auf's Bett geworfen. Im nächsten Augenblick packte Duke sie an den Hüften, positionierte sie so, wie er sie haben wollte. Und dann drang er mit einem kräftigen Stoß tief in sie ein.

Andrea stöhnte laut auf vor Lust und Überraschung, bäumte sich auf.

Sein Schnabel strich ihren Rücken entlang nach oben, sein Oberkörper senkte sich auf ihren Rücken, drückte sie noch tiefer in die Laken, seine Hände legten sich auf ihre Schultern. Er rieb den Schnabel kurz an ihrem Nacken, und dann flüsterte er ihr ins Ohr, seine Stimme dunkel, fast drohend und gleichzeitig so unglaublich sanft: „Jetzt gehörst du mir!"

Ein Schauer lief Andreas Rücken hinunter, nicht unangenehm, aber dennoch beschleunigte ihr Herzschlag, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass sie ihm völlig ausgeliefert war. Sie wusste zwar, ein Wort von ihr würde genügen und er würde aufhören. Aber wollte sie das überhaupt? Es fühlte sich gut an, ihn so tief in sich zu spüren, ihn sich einfach das nehmen zu lassen, wonach er so sehnlich verlangte, seinen heißen Atem an ihrem Hals zu spüren.

Und während ihr das alles durch den Kopf ging, zog sich Duke fast völlig aus ihr zurück, nur um dann umso schneller wieder kräftig in sie zu stoßen. Andrea stöhnte auf, und mit einem Mal waren auch ihre Gedanken vergessen. Sie wollte einfach nur mehr fühlen.

Duke genoss es, die feuchte Hitze in ihrem Inneren so deutlich zu spüren. Wieder zog er sich langsam zurück, und wieder stieß er rasch in sie. Ihr Stöhnen stachelte ihn nur noch mehr an. Er verharrte einige Augenblicke, ohne sich zu bewegen, doch dann kamen ein paar schnelle Stöße hintereinander, ehe er wieder innehielt. Er bestimmte den Rhythmus, er bestimmte, wann er für einige Momente in ihr verharren wollte. Er genoss es zu spüren, wie sie sich unter ihm wand, auch wenn er ihr nicht viel Spielraum ließ, genoss es, ihr Stöhnen zu hören. Und so wichtig es ihm sonst war, nicht vor ihr zu kommen, heute wollte er zuerst seine Lust befriedigen.

Noch einmal zog er sich fast ganz aus ihr zurück, drang dann ganz langsam wieder tief in sie ein und wurde von ihr mit einem lauten Stöhnen belohnt.

Doch dann verharrte er bewegungslos, wartete ab, bis sein Atem wieder etwas langsamer ging, sein Herzschlag sich ein wenig beruhigte. Er spürte, wie Andrea sich zu winden begann, wie sie versuchte, ihre Hüften zu bewegen, um ihn anzustacheln, doch er drückte sie fest in die Laken, nahm ihr das letzte bisschen Spielraum. Sie protestierte leise.

Sein Schnabel strich sanft über ihren Hals, neckte sie ein bisschen. Nun entkam ihr ein unwilliger Laut, der ihn grinsen ließ.

Und dann, ohne jegliche Vorwarnung, begann er, sich wieder zu bewegen. Sie schrie förmlich auf. Rasch hintereinander stieß er in sie, spürte, wie ihn jeder Stoß seinem Höhepunkt näher brachte, verlieh seiner Leidenschaft durch lautes Stöhnen Ausdruck. Die Hitze in seinem Unterleib verbrannte ihn förmlich, wurde mit jedem Stoß noch unerträglicher, drängte nach dem erlösenden Höhepunkt. Sein Atem ging nur mehr keuchend, sein Herzschlag drohte, seine Brust zu sprengen, als sich die Hitze endlich mit einem letzten Stoß, begleitet von einem Lustschrei, in seinem Höhepunkt entlud.

Er hielt ganz still, um nur jede Sekunde seines Höhepunkts voll auskosten zu könen, und als die Wellen der Lust langsam abebbten, küsste er seine Liebste sanft auf den Hals.

Auch Andreas Atmung beruhigte sich wieder, sie wartete darauf, dass er sich aus ihr zurückzog, aber das tat er nicht. Stattdessen nahm er seine rechte Hand von ihrer Schulter und schob sie unter ihren Körper. Seine Finger bahnten sich einen Weg zu ihrem Lustzentrum, und Andreas Atem ging sofort wieder schneller, als er sie dort berührte.

Und er berührte sie nicht wie sonst immer – zuerst neckend, sanft, dann immer fordernder. Nein, diesmal waren seine Berührungen sofort gezielt, rasch und kräftig. Er wollte, dass sie kam, und das schnell. Sie stöhnte auf, versuchte, etwas Abstand zwischen sich und seine liebkosenden Finger zu bringen, um ihren Höhepunkt etwas hinauszuzögern, doch das beantwortete er, indem er sie durch sein Gewicht nur noch fester gegen seine Hand drückte. Sie krallte sich in die Laken, ihr Stöhnen wurde immer lauter, der sich aufbauende Druck in ihrem Unterleib kündete ihren bevorstehenden Orgasmus an. Und auch Duke schien das wahrzunehmen, denn er beschleunigte seine Liebkosungen noch zusätzlich. Noch einmal versuchte Andrea, sich etwas von ihm wegzubewegen, doch wieder drängte er sie nur umso nachdrücklicher gegen seine fordernden Finger. Und das war das letzte bisschen, das gefehlte hatte, denn sie schrie auf, und der Druck in ihrem Unterleib entlud sich pulsierend. Jetzt erst wurden Dukes Liebkosungen langsamer. Er streichelte sie so lange weiter, bis auch die letzte Welle ihrer Lust abgeebbt war. Dann erst zog er sich langsam aus ihr zurück.

Er fasste sie sanft um die Körpermitte und zog sie mit sich, als er sich aufsetzte. Und wenig später saß er da, den Oberkörper am Kopfende des Bettes abgestützte, Andrea an seine Brust geschmiegt. Mit zwei Fingern hob er ihren Schnabel an, küsste sie sanft. Andrea erwiderte den Kuss ebenso zärtlich. Dann sahen sie einander an.

„Ich hoffe, ich habe dich nicht erschreckt", sagte er schließlich. „Du weißt, du hättest nur was sagen müssen, und ich hätte…"

Andrea legte ihm einen Finger auf den Schnabel, unterbrach ihn so. „Ja, ich weiß, und nein, hast du nicht." Sie senkte beschämt den Blick, ehe sie fortfuhr: „Von mir aus kannst du das ruhig öfters so machen."

Duke lächelte, zog sie an sich und küsste sie wieder.


End file.
